The Perfect Girl, The Perfect Guy
by WobblyJelly
Summary: A 11/11/11 I set for myself. Lily Evans was flawless, impeccable, sublime. She was the perfect girl, and that's why she could never be his. One-shot.


**AN: SO! I have decided to take a break from my 'break' to write a one shot completely irrelevant to the other stories I planned on coming out with. As we all know, today is a very special day because it is the 11th of November 2011, aka 11/11/11. Usually I don't submit stories on special days like this, but this is SUPER SPECIAL because, unlike those annual celebrations, this won't happen for another HUNDRED YEARS, and by that time I will be dead and unable to submit a story further.**

**SO.**

**I have challenged myself to write a story with EXACTLY 1111 words by 11:11pm, 11/11/11. I have absolutely NO PLOT, so this story will most probably suck, but hopefully you guys will still enjoy the suckiness. It'll be hard, seeing as it's already 10:46pm here and my dad keeps calling me downstairs, but I hope I can do this! Don't worry, I'll admit if I have failed, although we all know the update will come in at least half an hour late. Still, I KNOW I can do this!**

**Wish me luck!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Girl<strong>

In his eyes, Lily Evans will always be the perfect girl.

He remembered the first time he saw her. It wasn't a good first impression, to tell the truth. In fact, in involved a certain slimy git and a few good thought-out insults thrown at the opposition. But he will never forget the first time he saw her.

That red hair. So beautiful and straight and spoke levels of her personality. She was a fiery redhead, she was, and she embraced it too. She wasn't afraid to whip out her wand and throw a hex that even a fifth-year wouldn't recognize. The way she argued with him, her determined personality, the will to never give up, both irritated him to no end and made him want to pull her into his arms and snog her senseless.

Her big, green eyes that were the shape of almonds. It was impossible not to stare and get lost in them, those pools of beautiful jade green. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and he loved to stare into her eyes and search deep within the girl he loved and cherished so dearly. To search for even a hint that she might return those feelings. To pretend to himself, even if it was just for a moment, that she got lost within his eyes as well before she yelled at him and threw a hex at him.

Her smile. It was contagious, no doubt about it. She was happy _all the time, _and he couldn't help but feel happy too when he saw her and that dazzling smile. She never put on lipstick, lip gloss or anything that could ruin the perfection of that wonderful, dazzling smile. Sometimes, he'd pretend that that smile was meant for him and him only as he stared at her and that wonderful smile.

It didn't matter what other people said about her. They all said that he was crazy, that she was just a prude that followed the rules like a good puppy. In fact, he hexed and cursed people who said that. He didn't think of her as a prude at all, or even a teachers' pet just craving for attention from those that had no choice but to provide her with some. No, he thought of her as a blooming flower sticking out of the cracks of the drains. Although lilies aren't really famous for growing in such disgusting places.

He loved everything about her, right from her tiny toes to the last strand of her hair. In his mind, she was as perfect as the shining stars in the night sky. Flawless, perfect. There was nothing about her that he would change, because there was nothing _to _change. In every aspect, she was impeccable, immaculate, sublime, faultless, flawless. _Perfect._

And she would never be his.

He could see it now. Why would someone as beautiful, as perfect as her want anything to do with him? She deserved better. She deserved man that could fulfill her wishes or a perfect life, perfect marriage. The man that had everything- the attitude, the charms, the family, the _smile. _He had to be just as perfect as her, and he would never be able to accomplish that. Who was he to say that he could fulfill her dreams? To be the one missing piece in that puzzle that was so close to perfect. No, he was too big. He wasn't _perfect. _

So what if he had the grades, the money? She still didn't want him, she'd made _that _clear enough. She wasn't the kind of woman to be bought. She wasn't cheap and easy, not like the other girls that practically frolicked at his feet. No, if he wanted to be that missing piece, to be just the right size for the space in the puzzle. He had to cut out just the right shape and size. No more, no less. He had to throw away any excessive bits. No- he had to cut out the right parts and toss them into the rubbish bin, forgotten forever.

If he continued to stayed like that, forever in that irregular shape to big and wide for a space like that. He could never become that man in her dreams, to fill in the blank spot she had left to see which man would come to sweep her off her feet and carry her to her dream relationship. No, he will always be the imperfect one, always looked down upon, always scorned by the woman he loves.

Five years of chasing certainly did not do well for him, especially since his darling Lily thought that he was just doing all of it for the chase. He merely chuckled at the thought. Silly girl. A guy wouldn't go through so much trouble just for _the chase. _Things like performing in front of a large crowd or causing roses to bloom at her feet wherever she walked, no matter how easy it seemed at the time, took planning and careful deduction that often left him at frustrating dead ends until he had no other option that to turn back and walk the same path as before. But now, that particular roadblock has been taken down. He could see, very clearly, the road he had to continue if he was to ever achieve his goal.

The girl of his dreams, the perfect missing puzzle piece in _his _life. Lily Evans.

And so, on that day, he made a resolution. It was a big one, and in truth, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to stick to it or not. But then he thought of her and her lushes red hair, her almond shaped green eyes, and her beautiful dazzling smile, and he became determined once again. This was a challenge with the best rewards one can offer.

On that day, twenty-eight of August, 1976, at twelve in the morning, he stared at himself in the mirror, hair messy as always, glasses askew, hazel eyes filled with determination.

James Potter, leader of the Marauders, third highest in his class, Quidditch Captain, and newly appointed Head Boy, made a resolution.

To be perfect for his Lily as perfect as she is for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sad to say that I have failed. BY ONE MINUTE. T.T<strong>

**I mean, one freaking minute! It won't kill the clock to just be a few second later, will it?**

**Although I AM following the time on my laptop. If I were to follow my mother's watch, I'd be half an hour early! Yay!**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, this is basically when James made the resolution to change to be a better person. Well, a better person in Lily's opinion, anyway. People don't usually elaborate on this, and I was running out of ideas. I mean, I had only twenty minutes to think up a suitable plot, and then type it all out while my facebook notifications were strangling me. I have to say, this is already a pretty good job, although I have to admit I don't think I hit the 1111 goal.**

** It's definitely more than 1000 words though, and that's good enough for me.**

**I may continue this to be a series if the reviewers speak out, so be sure to REVIEW! But for now, it stays as a one-shot. And if it DOES become a story, I might take a while to update seeing as I have two other stories I need to work on and personal problems have arisen (see profile for reasons why).**

**REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you guys! You all are awesome! REVIEW!**


End file.
